El amor no es un cliché
by Sensmoi
Summary: Muchas veces nos hemos preguntados ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Cuánto dura? ¿Por qué se termina? Pues bien eso es lo que justamente trata de responder el protagonista de esta historia. ONE SHOT  :


**Hola les dejo este ONE-SHOT como regalo para mi queridísimo Darien.**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia fue inspirada y adaptada de un cortometraje realizado por un gran amigo mío. Muchas gracias Gonzalo por permitirme adaptarlo (:**

El amor no es un cliché

Muchas veces nos hemos preguntado ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Cuánto dura? ¿Por qué se termina?, por lo menos yo siempre me lo he preguntado y espero esta vez poder saber la respuesta a aquellas preguntas.

Pero que tonto soy no me he presentado, me llamo Darien Chiba, tengo 25 años y soy escritor. En un par de días cumplo los veintiséis, sin embargo, desde hace años mi cumpleaños no ha sido la mejor fecha para celebrar.

Bueno, como soy escritor les contare un poco de mi historia, para mi cumpleaños número quince mis padres decidieron ir al campo, a mí me encantaba la naturaleza y qué mejor que celebrar mi cumpleaños rodeado de ella, sólo éramos nosotros tres, mis padres, ambos, eran huérfanos por lo que mi única familia eran ellos.

Éramos los tres contra el mundo, entre todos luchábamos para salir adelante y dejar atrás los difíciles momentos vividos, siempre fue así… Hasta ese día, hace diez años un tres de agosto.

La verdad es que no recuerdo muy bien que fue lo que paso, sólo que cuando íbamos de regreso a casa un auto se nos cruzo en el camino y luego todo se oscureció. Desperté en el hospital a la semana sin recordar nada, ese día me dieron dos malas noticias, mis padres estaban muertos y yo había perdido la memoria, el doctor me dijo que con el tiempo mis recuerdos volverían, sólo tenía que esperar.

Como yo no tenía familiares y mis padres estaban muertos fui enviado a un hogar de menores, ese lugar era horrible, lo único que yo quería hacer era escapar, pero al estar complicado con mi memoria no podía hacerlo, un día llegaron unos viejos amigos de mis padres a buscarme, se habían enterado del accidente un mes después de ocurrido y desde entonces estuvieron buscándome.

Luna y Artemis se convirtieron en mi familia, me ayudaban mucho para que yo recuperara mi memoria, a veces recordaba pequeñas cosas pero luego las olvidaba, para evitar que pasara eso Luna me regalo un cuaderno para que yo escribiera lo que iba recordando. Gracias a ella es que ahora soy escritor, y también gracias a ella pude recuperar mi memoria.

Me ha ido bastante bien en la vida, no me quejo, soy un escritor bastante reconocido, tengo unos lindos padres adoptivos, dos hermanos, poseo fama y dinero, qué más podría pedir, mi vida es perfecta.

Bueno casi perfecta, hace un par de meses que no he publicado nada, creo que el último libro que publique fue en enero y ya tenía una idea para el próximo, pero, siempre tiene que existir un pero, la editorial me pidió que escribiera una novela de amor.

Cómo iba a escribir una novela de amor si ni siquiera yo me he enamorado, nunca he sentido amor hacia una mujer, bueno creí sentirlo un par de veces, pero nunca lo sentí realmente, aún no conozco a esa mujer, a esa mujer que me enseñe lo que es el amor.

Antes de comenzar a escribir mi libro debía responder las típicas preguntas que todo el mundo se ha hecho alguna vez, es aquí donde volvemos al principio, ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Cuánto dura? ¿Por qué se termina?

Para poder responderlas tendré que experimentar, leer, investigar y pedir consejos, la editorial dijo que podía demorarme todo lo que quisiera, años incluso, pero si o si debía escribir una novela de amor.

Aquí comienza mi travesía.

Luego de un par de meses y de mucho investigar tengo algunas conclusiones que deseo compartir con ustedes, las cuales ordenare en capítulos, será como un libro muy pequeño.

**Capítulo 1: ¿Qué es el amor?**

Tal vez en algún momento de tu vida te preguntaste lo mismo o tal vez aún no te interesa saber lo que es, lo cierto es que todos tenemos un definición del amor, para algunos es algo bueno para otros es algo tan malo que prefieren mirarlo con indiferencia.

El cine, la literatura, la televisión, nos entregan diversas historias de amor, algunas son trágicas y otras son tan perfectas que desearíamos vivirlas, pero ¿Qué es mentira y qué es verdad? Está claro que las princesas y los príncipes azules no existen y bueno, los amores perfectos tampoco.

El amor es algo difícil de explicar y cada quien lo entiende como quiere, no existen reglas, no existen parámetros ni puntos de vistas exactos, miles de parejas caminan por las calles mientras yo me siento a observar como disfrutan el compartir momentos juntos, me siento a observarlos preguntándome ¿Cuándo conoceré a alguien que me robe el corazón? Y como dice Frank Sinatra "alguien que me lleve volando a la luna y me deje jugar con las estrellas".

Estaba decidido a encontrar el amor, y mientras realizaba está búsqueda muchos de mis amigos me han aconsejado.

"Te doy un consejo, el amor no llega solo tienes que buscarlo. Tienes que conocer mujeres, ir a fiestas, estar con mujeres y darte cuenta cómo es".

"El amor no existe, sólo es una justificación para tener sexo… Lo que tienes que hacer es…" Bueno no puedo reproducir lo que me dijo, pero supongo que ustedes ya se imaginan qué fue lo que dijo.

"Tú sabes que yo soy el Gran Sabio del amor, lo tienes que hacer es esperar que las mujeres lleguen solas a ti, con esa pinta que tienes no va a ser tan difícil…"

Cada consejo recibido contradecía al anterior, todo esto me lleva a pensar que ningún consejo es bueno.

Tal vez la respuesta esté en los libros… Irónico ¿no? Yo escribo libros… O tal vez es mejor leer un libro que no hable de amor.

Lo único que tengo claro es que la decisión final la tiene uno. Si quieres te matas, si quieres saltas en un pie, o no haces nada y continuas con tu vida como si nada importara.

**Capítulo 2: ¿Así es el amor?**

Sentí su presencia inmediatamente, tal vez era su aura o tal vez era el destino diciéndome que ella era la indicada, ella estaba en ese lugar por mí, es como si de pronto el mundo se hubiera detenido y caí rendido a sus pies. Por suerte sabía cómo se llamaba, había hablado con ella un par de veces, no en vivo, pero si por Messenger. Era nuestra cita. De pronto comenzamos a hablar.

-Hola, por fin nos conocemos.- Dije observándola fijamente.

-Si, hace tiempo que veníamos esperando este momento.- Me dijo alegre.

-Me gusta tu abrigo.- Se veía realmente hermosa pero no se lo quise decir directamente.

-Muchas gracias… Disculpa ¿Tienes fuego?- ¿O sea que fuma?, me carga el cigarro, es el peor invento después de la línea editorial de los periodistas. ¿En vez de un encendedor por qué no me pidió el corazón?

Caminamos por muchos lugares, reímos, nos escapamos de todo y creamos nuestro propio mundo, compartimos nuestros sueños… Ese día nos transformamos en uno solo. Y de pronto mientras caminaba me detuve a pensar ¿Así es el amor?

Bailando con ella la miré, me encantaba todo de ella, su pelo, sus manos, su ropa, su dulce voz, sus ojos, era la chica más bella del universo, y estaba bailando, bailando conmigo, acompañándome y riéndose de mis idioteces. Ese día conocí al amor de mi vida, bueno había tenido otros amores, pero pensándolo bien se habían dedicado a hacerme sentir la peor mierda del mundo.

**Capítulo 3: ¿Qué paso con el amor?**

Un día empecé a caminar, sentía que mis pasos no me llevaban a ninguna parte, me sentía solo, me sentía en el aire. Ese día ella ya no estaba conmigo y tal vez nunca más lo iba a estar, recuerdo lo último que me dijo.

"Lo siento creo que esto no puede seguir, yo quiero algo serio y a ti eso no te interesa, ya no tienes tiempo para mí y casi no me llamas, nuestros horarios no coinciden. Lo siento, de verdad lo siento…"

¿Así es cómo se termina todo, por falta de tiempo? ¿No qué el amor puede contra todo, no qué el amor es invencible, no qué el amor rompe todas las barreras?

Cada lugar, cada canción, cada segundo del reloj me recordaba a ella, una palabra, un gesto, todo me hacía recordar los mejores momentos que vivimos juntos… Durante esos días pensé que el amor era una completa mierda.

Bueno luego de eso deje de lado mi investigación, deje de lado mi libro, y deje de lado mi vida. Cuando el amor es verdadero el tiempo se detiene. Me di cuenta que por mis inseguridades y por no tener ordenadas mis prioridades deje de lado el amor verdadero.

Ese día decidí algo que me cabio completamente la vida.

**Capítulo 4: ¿El amor es un cliché?**

El amor es un arte, un arte maravilloso, un arte que se cultiva con el tiempo. En un principio no sabemos amar y tampoco estamos interesados en hacerlo, pero luego de conocer a una persona tan maravillosa nos damos cuenta que si no amamos estamos perdiendo la mitad de nuestras vidas…

Hoy es 3 de agosto, han pasado cinco años desde que comencé la investigación para poder escribir mi libro, desde que comencé a averiguar el significado del amor.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños y desde hace un par de años esta fecha ha dejado de provocar en mí esa tristeza profunda por la muerte de mis padres. ¿Les cuento algo? He averiguado el verdadero significado de la palabra amor…

¿Recuerdan a aquella chica que conocí por Messenger? Si, aquella chica que me deslumbraba con tan sólo una de sus sonrisas. La misma chica que tiempo después me dejo por sentir que yo no tenía el suficiente interés por ella.

Esa chica de largos cabellos dorados, y grandes ojos celestes como el cielo, esa chica hoy se ha convertido en mi esposa y en la futura madre de mi hijo, si, así es pronto seré padre y no hay día en el que yo no me sienta el hombre más feliz del mundo. Desde que estoy con Serena mis cumpleaños nunca más fueron una tortura para mí, sino que fueron los días más bellos que podría compartir junto a mi familia.

Se preguntan qué sucedió con mi libro, bueno pues por supuesto que pude escribirlo, se convirtió en la novela de amor más romántica de los últimos tiempos, ha sido un éxito de ventas y también escribí dos novelas más de amor, aunque hoy me encuentro escribiendo sobre otro tema.

Para finalizar quisiera escribir algo que ya mencione antes…

Si los seres humanos no amamos estamos perdiendo la mitad de nuestras vidas…

Por eso ama, vive, siente, lucha por tus sueños, por esos amores imposibles, no te quedes quieto, pase lo que pase has tu camino, y si te caes, levántate, una y mil veces si es necesario, de los idealistas, de los románticos es el futuro y aunque muchos lo digan **El amor no es un cliché.**

**FIN.**

**Primero lo primero quiero dedicarle esta pequeña historia al ser más maravilloso de todos que en un día como hoy hace muchos años atrás, nació Darien Chiba, y aunque seas un personaje de historietas y series no impedirá que siga soñando con el hombre ideal, con el amor perfecto, no impedirá que siga soñando contigo al igual que muchas otras muchachitas soñadoras como yo.**

**Gracias a todas por leer, es primera vez que escribo un ONE-SHOT y espero de corazón haya sido de su agrado, nuevamente gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios (:**

**Antes de despedirme quisiera dejarlas invitadas para que pasen a leer mis otras historias**

**¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

**La fuerza de la naturaleza.**

**Les prometo que no se arrepentirán de hacerlo. Muchas gracias a todas y nos estamos leyendo en una próxima oportunidad.**

**Besos y que tengan lindos días!**

**Cata (:**

**_Feliz cumpleaños Darien_  
><strong>


End file.
